


run away from the boy in blue

by wshxn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki Being an Idiot, Eventual Fluff, Kise Being Kise, M/M, Teasing, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wshxn/pseuds/wshxn
Summary: kise finds himself trapped in aomine’s web for the next few weeks, tearfully fighting through the teasing jabs, until he recalls the possible reason behind them.





	run away from the boy in blue

**Author's Note:**

> i have been thoroughly sucked into this fandom and i will go down with this ship.

this is troublesome, kise curses with a deep frown etched on his pretty features, because aomine has taken his books for next period hostage under his weight. said man was sitting on them by the lockers, looking devious and triumphant, and had he not been ridiculously blessed with basketball skills any man would envy, kise would have seriously punched those teeth in.

‘aominecchi, please, i’ll need those in a while.’

‘aww, come on, pretty boy,’ aomine goaded, reaching up to poke the wrinkles between kise’s eyebrows in sheer mockery. ‘you could at least try to kick me out of my _throne_.’  
  
'you are such a jerk,' kise snarls, pissed and very much ready to wreak havoc because how long has this been going on? a couple of months since he made it to first string? christ. ‘just wait ‘til i tell nijimura-senpai about this!’

aomine snorts, arms crossed over his chest. the little shit. ‘you wouldn’t.’

fortunately, the bell rings and aomine stands to level his gaze with kise’s glare, hunched forward with a smile so mischievous as he whispers, ‘see you later, _model-san_.’

 

 

 

   
‘i swear to everything holy i will beat him someday!’ kise stabs violently at his salad, looking daggers at aomine while the latter queues in line for lunch with momoi and kuroko in tow. kise’s movement comes to a halt as a brief memory of a recent one-on-one flashes through his mind.

_the only one who can beat me is me._

akashi observes kise then, breaking the blonde from his silent stupor out of pity. ‘aomine takes pleasure in poking fun at you because he is fond of you.’

‘well we _are_ teammates—’

‘that is not what he meant,’ midorima interrupts, mildly irritated though the tips of his ears come away pink as he says, ‘aomine may be _in like_ with you, kise. romantically.’

kise almost chokes on a cherry tomato. ‘w-what are you talking about, midoramicchi?! that’s _absurd_!’

‘it is not impossible,’ akashi points out, eating like he is completely unbothered by the possibility of a romance within the team. ‘you seem to complement each other on and off the court.’

this piques midorima’s interest. ‘oha asa might have some things to say about love and compatibility between a gemini and a virgo.’

‘l-love?!’ kise exclaims, taken aback. he hears aomine laugh from a distance, swearing under his breath that the flush in his cheeks and the momentary dizzy spell is from his lack of air. ‘no way!’

 _interesting_. akashi grins, like he just _knows._ ‘besides, when have i ever been wrong, kise?’  
  
this effectively shuts him up, sinking into his chair as the topic of conversation arrives at their table looking much like a dream. ‘the hell are you all lookin’ so serious for?’

kise suddenly feels trapped. ‘n-nothing! midorimacchi was talking about today’s horoscope.’

aomine shrugs, taking a slice of boiled egg from kise’s salad to his mouth. kise whines through his juice box for aomine to _eat your own goddamn lunch, you brute!_

akashi raises an eyebrow at him and midorima clears his throat as if to prove a point. kise stops, recalling the conversation prior, and excuses himself, almost tripping on his toes in haste.

‘what’s his problem?’ aomine inquires with a scowl, as if it pains him to be physically away from the blonde’s presence. momoi jabs an elbow to his ribs to _give kise-kun a break, aomine-kun!_

kuroko, ever so perceptive, stares at him incredulously. ‘you are both idiots.’

 

  

 

  
‘really, kise-kun, surely you’ve noticed,’ momoi offers when she catches kise’s exasperated look after having been stuck in a headlock by aomine for a good six minutes before nijimura had to threaten them for disrupting practice. kise should have known momoi would catch on. ‘aomine-kun is a pretty simple guy, though moronic ninety percent of the time.’

‘you’re kidding, right?’ kise groans into his hands, an attempt to cover his now-flushed face. ‘and what’s there to notice? he almost _killed_ me, momocchi!’  
  
momoi’s smile is too bright to be innocent, it makes kise squint. 'now why would i joke about _matters of the heart_?'  
  
‘but i—he’s—’  
  
he is cut off by a ball to his head and a violent tug at the collar of his shirt as he is dragged by aomine to get his ass back on the court. ‘quit slackin’, kise!’

‘let me go, you jerk!’

 

 

 

  
kise finds himself trapped in aomine’s web for the next few weeks, tearfully fighting through the teasing jabs, until he recalls the possible reason behind them.

_aomine takes pleasure in poking fun at you because he is fond of you._

at one point, he pins aomine down with a stare, non-responding and face devoid of expression. aomine stops and stares right back at him, wondering aloud why kise isn’t reacting the way he used to, the way he _wanted_ him to.

‘hey, kise—’

without another word, kise turns his back and walks the opposite direction away from aomine, confused albeit curious because the pitter-pattering in his chest is anything but normal.

 

 

 

  
a week later, kise finds aomine on the rooftop, lying on his back as he sleeps through study hall period for the nth time.

he crouches down, feeling a wee bit awkward and conscious about what aomine would do when he shakes him awake. punch him, probably, or just scream profanities about the disturbance. kise hopes it would be the latter. his manager would murder him in cold blood, should he bruise himself prior to a photoshoot.

but aomine catches his wrist before kise could even place a hand on his shoulder. ‘what’d you want?’  
  
'uhh, sorry. hi,' kise says, laughing quietly to himself because his heartbeat is uncharacteristically erratic. has he always been a nervous wreck around aomine?  
  
aomine sits up, yawning as he stretches his arms above his head. he shoots kise a look from the corner of his eyes, silent, waiting. kise tries his best not to squirm under aomine’s scrutiny, staring right back at him challengingly as if to gauge something. he hugs his knees tight to his chest, then—

'you like me.’

it ought to have been a question, really, but kise never really had a brain-to-mouth filter. not when the sunlight colours aomine’s eyes almost emerald that it effortlessly steals kise’s breath away.  
  
surprise passes aomine’s features as quick as it had come. he sighs, breaking eye contact. _huh_. kise might have just won this round. 'and?'

kise chuckles under his breath. _i see._ he flicks aomine’s forehead playfully, ignoring the other man’s complaints, before pushing himself to his feet. the smile he throws aomine over his shoulder is blinding and victorious. ‘see you at practice, _daiki_.’

aomine hesitates momentarily, understanding seeping through his bones as he responds with a noncommittal shrug, but grin mirroring kise’s own. ‘yeah.’

 

 

 

  
'one more game, aominecchi, just one more!' kise demands, falling on his knees in exhaustion. aomine bends down to meet his eyes, smirking down at him in response, and kise could only pout in defeat. aomine ought to give him a kiss. maybe he will.

‘it’d take you years to beat me, _ryouta_ , just accept it.’  
  
but without warning, it is kise who kisses aomine right smack on the mouth, falling into tangled limbs on the floor. he could feel aomine smiling above him against his lips, and kise only pulls him closer by his nape, sighing in pure contentment. ‘you’re such an idiot.’

it is affectionate and without bite. there is a glint in aomine’s eyes, in its ocean blue depth, of overwhelming fondness like it’s _always_ been there. ‘mm-hmm. but i’m _your_ idiot.’

and that much is true.

**Author's Note:**

> akashi seijuurou is superior.


End file.
